


been in this state of mind

by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)



Series: Spideychelle College Glimpses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also use condoms, F/M, Friends With Benefits, PWP, Spideychelle AU, That's it, They didn't, but you should, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, there is actually no plot here, they're horndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh
Summary: Every touch from him leading up to now has lingered on her skin for weeks. The ghost of his hands in her hair, the whisper of his breath against her neck...Yeah, they should have seen this coming.Or the Spideychelle FWB fic no one asked for but is...you guessed it...somehow still here.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle College Glimpses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738027
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	been in this state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Greedy" by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> Honestly that song indirectly inspired this fic. 
> 
> This line, "I'm just physically obsessed..." seemed like a natural progression from MJ's "I'm not obsessed with him. Just very observant..." 
> 
> Like...yeah okay. Sure.

_Boy, you give me feelings, never felt before  
I'm making it obvious by knocking at your door  
I know that I'm coming tonight  
You know I'm coming tonight  
Don't want to deny it anymore_

It’s a little dark in the living room for 4pm, but Peter remembers seeing rain clouds on his walk home today. It was a surprise when he saw her at the door, but he welcomed her inside just the same as he had the first time she explained she, “just couldn’t be at home…”

He doesn’t ask questions after that time (he knows she hates her roommate; a southern girl with...questionable world views), just offers his couch and his shoulder and he guesses that’s how it started. How Michelle ended up on top of him, lips pressed against his own, hips rolling slowly in his lap.

And yeah, okay. They sometimes do this. Kissing. Touching. It’s an unspoken arrangement they’ve had for the last few months and they don’t talk about it because it seems less complicated not to. At least that’s how they justify it to themselves. 

The grinding is...new though. They're never this close. Usually they kiss on his couch for a little while to take the edge off, and then laugh it away with a movie and shoulder bump. It’s very efficient. 

It's naive to call their kissing "friendly," but it's the only description that fit up until now. The furthest they’ve ever let it go is MJ lazily slinging a leg over his, but today...

Today is different. 

When Michelle first swung herself over and nestled down into his lap, Peter’s hands had instinctively settled on her hips and she’d eyed him head on. Daring him to challenge her with a tilt of her chin. 

Peter’s just as full of surprises because he'd simply held onto her tighter, bringing their centers flush and causing Michelle to swear into his mouth as she kissed him. Hard. 

And now?

“We-we need to slow down, MJ,” Peter pants, grunting when she only rocks her hips into his more aggressively. He can hear outside that it's finally started to rain and he idly considers if the thick air surrounding them is from the open window or just from them.

“Don’t want to slow down. Want you...” she sighs quickly, lips leaving Peter’s for only seconds at a time as she feels the growing stiffness beneath her. “Can I…”

She’s reaching into the space between them to press her palm to Peter’s growing erection and he jerks at the contact, forgetting himself and sucking at the skin of her neck hard enough to bruise. 

He doesn’t know how he manages, but he meets her eyes and nods, almost passing out when MJ immediately drops to her knees in front of him. 

_Oh_ , he realizes, _She wants to…_ He stops short at the mere idea of what her position is offering.

Peter can’t even think it; How can he let her do something like that? 

She doesn’t seem to hold the same reservations because almost as if she can’t help it, Michelle starts to talk. 

“Want you so bad. I’ve wanted to taste you for weeks…” Her fingers are making quick work of Peter’s pants and boxers and she doesn’t even hesitate once his cock is free. 

She takes him in instantly, tongue dipping out to tease the head as she sucks softly. Michelle moans quietly, sparing a moment for herself as she begins to realize how much she likes doing this. She shakes Peter to his core when she looks up at him with her mouth stretched snugly around him, lips pink and swollen.

“ _Uh._ MJ…” he hisses into the dark of the living room, praying against all prayers that his roommate doesn’t come home early for any reason. 

He can’t imagine how he would react to this scene, Peter’s shirt unbuttoned, pants around his ankles, and Michelle on her knees in front of him, sucking him off. 

MJ closes her eyes, humming as she can feel him hardening further against her tongue. It turns her on just to think that she's done this to him. 

Peter, for his part, is a mess. His brow is furrowed and his hands are gripping at the blanket next to him to keep him from weaving them into her hair. The sheer possibility of working more of himself into her wanting mouth, of directing her lips where he wants them has his hips stuttering up from the couch.

When she feels him buck, his dick prodding deeper into her throat she has the same idea and she's not sure she would hate that actually, but there's not enough time. Not when she feels so hungry for the press of him inside. Every touch from him, leading up to now has lingered on her skin for weeks. The ghost of his hands in her hair, the whisper of his breath against her neck. 

Yeah, they should have seen this coming. 

Michelle thinks of how they always pull back when it gets to intense, pretending they don't know where they would eventually end up. She thinks of how she'd go home and spend hours teasing herself to a finish aching for her own fingers to be his. Wondering if he'd know how she likes it. Wondering if he can make her come they way she needs it.

Her curiosity gets the better of her and she slows the tempo of her attention, using her tongue to apply pressure to the underside of his cock just to make him curse. Then she's pulling up and off of him with a soft _pop_ to begin stroking him with her hand, bringing her lips to kiss all around the skin of his abs. Open, sucking kisses that are doing nothing for Peter’s resolve.

“Peter…” she calls, but he’s too lost in bliss to respond until she raises up to capture his lips suddenly, continuing to stroke him as she moves back to his lap. “Peter, I want to have sex.”

“ _Pleaseletmegorightnow_ ,” he wheezes and she releases her hold on him immediately, as if burned. If it weren’t for his own strong grip to her thighs, she would’ve been halfway out the door out of embarrassment. 

“I-Peter...shit, my bad." She can feel the heat of a mortified blush creeping up her neck as she leans back as far as she can with his arms still around her. "I shouldn’t have assumed. I just thought that you might feel-” 

“No,” he mumbles into her chest breathing heavily. “Don’t do that…” Peter drags his lips up to suckle at her earlobe, and then to her neck, her cheek, until he finds her lips and sets to work relaxing MJ back into the kiss. 

“I feel…” Peter thinks of his erection still pressed snugly against them and of the warmth of her on top of him, pulling her closer on instinct, “God of course I want you, Em.”

She kisses him fiercely, lifting her t-shirt over her head leaving her in just her underwear and her skirt. She grinds forward, working herself against him and panting. 

Peter can feel how soaked she is even through her underwear as she presses herself against him and his hands reach down to pull them aside so he can feel her wetness on his fingers. He rubs at her with ease, as if practiced in what Michelle likes and doesn’t like but she seems to have little patience for his hands.  


“Please,” she begs. She spits on her hand and reaches down to grab him, moaning at how heavy and warm he feels in her grip. “I can’t wait, Peter.”

"Fuck, okay. Just let me get a-"

She locks her knees, stopping him from getting up and meets his eyes, "I'm on the pill." 

Well, shit. 

He kisses her again, teasing her with his tongue until the kiss becomes deeper, probing as Michelle raises up to run him through her slick, sliding down slowly.

“I've been thinking about this since the first time," she moans, seeking his lips as she works herself over his cock. Peter is _done_ as he watches the way she spreads to take him in, surprised when MJ directs him into a sloppy kiss. He thrusts up, aching to be fully sheathed. She feels so hot against his dick already and after a few minutes, she’s sat flush against him. MJ shudders and the moment feels significant. It feels like _finally_ as she's winding her fingers tightly in his curls to keep his mouth pressed to hers, open and pliant as she rocks her hips gently. 

It starts off slow and testing, but this isn't either of their first times so it not too long before they're sweaty and panting, moving their hips together desperately.

Michelle is out of her mind at the feeling of Peter sliding roughly against her inner walls. Her body working over him on autopilot, only seeking pleasure. Almost animalistic in her enthusiasm. She’s never felt like this during sex, like she can’t control herself. Greedy.

Peter takes one hand away from his hold on Michelle’s ass to tug at the lacy fabric of her bra. He grunts, thrusting up roughly once, like a reflex, as he wraps his lips around her nipple, feeling it harden against his tongue. 

He moans at the taste of her skin, salty with sweat and something else he assumes is just her. Peter keeps sucking and kissing at her breasts even as she begins to rut forcefully down onto his cock. 

Michelle spares no thoughts on how she must look, a truly wanton mess as she chases her release and keeps her hips flexing against Peter’s. “Fuck, you’re stretching me so good. I feel so full of you.” 

Peter begins meeting her thrusts with his own, pumping into her just right and she grabs onto his shoulder, pressing kisses into his hair. “Peter, I’m-I’m gonna come...

“Shit, I want you to come,“ he tells her in a way that is so Peter that Michelle isn't sure how to respond. She thinks she would laugh if the moment allowed it. 

It's so boyish like he's only just realized that was the goal here, but also kind of sexy like he wasn't aware how much he needs that. Like he's hungry for it. 

Michelle feels the pressure building even faster as he takes to speaking filthy encouragement right into her ear. He tells her how tight she is, how sexy she looks, how _goddamned amazing she feels._ It's mostly hot, she decides.

When it finally snaps she stops lifting up and grinds herself against him, back and forth savoring the drag of his cock. Peter definitely appreciates this change and he grabs at her to keep her going. 

“You don’t know fucking insane it feels to be inside you, _fuck,_ ” He sounds just as lost as she does and she guesses that means he’s close too. 

“Oh god, please...” she can feel her muscles squeezing tightly at him as he buries himself inside her over and over until he bucks up hard once, twice, three times before groaning hotly into her neck. _"Peter!"_

Peter clutches at her with greedy hands, keeps her hips moving as he tries to hold onto the sensation. He can’t remember if he’s ever come this hard with anyone else and he thinks the answer must be no. He’d remember this feeling, he thinks. 

Something deep inside him, too sated to be louder than a whisper suggests ... _Or maybe it’s just because it’s her_.

It takes him a minute to realize she’s kissing him, little pecks that starkly contrast the roughness of the previous moment, until he kisses back and the kisses go languid. Easy.

“We should’ve done that sooner,” she says, pressing their foreheads together. 

It has to be the fact that he’s just had sex and can't string any thoughts together that explains his brain because all he can respond is, “I do know a guy who can time travel…”

She rolls her eyes at him, too tired to do much else and his expression turns smug as he startles her by pumping his hips just once. 

"You legally are not allowed to make that face when I'm inside you." 

"Oh, there's rules now?"

"Mm hmm," he nods kissing her mouth quickly, fingers digging into the dip of her spine. His eyes are shining with mirth, but there's desire there too and MJ feels him curve his hips up slowly, questioning. He's already hard again.

She smacks him on the arm, already slipping back into a slow rhythm and fitting him with her best unamused look even as she leans down to kiss him hotly. 

"Fucking nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself...🙊
> 
> Thanks for reading(!) and come find me on tumblr @michellesbohh
> 
> Comments and Kudos save lives. I don't make the rules...


End file.
